The Reunion the Changed Everything
by THGFAN101
Summary: This a 39 clues fanfic from Amy Cahill's POV. This story takes place a couple months after the clue hunt. (ON HIATUS/TO BE REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

**A 39 clues fanfic! **

**This story is from Amy's Point of View. And it takes place a couple months after the clue hunt.**

I was getting ready for the family reunion that took place every year at Grace's mansion. But ever since the clue hunt happened (which was a year ago) we had to use the new mansion. Grace's mansion was burned down by the Holts. It looks like Cahills can't cause destruction without fire. Already, a fire eight years ago took my parents life away.

I snapped out of my thoughts and started to clean the house. Dan could be helpful but he insisted on practicing his ninja training before everyone arrives. I sighed and picked up candy wrappers from the living room.

In an hour I finished everything. Everything was clean, all the guest rooms were ready and Nellie prepared all the food. Today she felt like having French food so that's what we're going to eat tonight.

"Dan! Come!" I yelled. I was downstairs choosing a good book to read.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt me from my ninja training?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't make a single mess, okay? This place is spotless and I want it to stay that way," I replied.

He looked at me and then said, "What's the point of this reunion? What are we going to do? All our past reunions weren't fun. How are we going to have fun with cousins who wanted to eliminate us a year ago?"

"I told you already it's for training. We need to be prepared. Besides they changed. They only did that because of the clue hunt," I said.

"Even Cobra?" he asked.

I ignored his question and started to read chapter one of The Hunger Games. I looked up and still found him standing there waiting for an answer.

"What do you want dweeb?" I said.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" he asked. "After everything he had done to you?"

"Of-of course not," I said. "No go back to playing your games."

He smirked and said, "Whatever you say Ms. Cobra."

He ran out the door before I had a chance to hit him in the head with my book. Dan, he can be so annoying at times.

I was kind of nervous about seeing everyone again. We all worked together to make sure Isabel didn't get the Master serum but it has been a while since I saw them.

I could imagine Jonah talking about his newest album and speaking gangster talk. Hamilton and his sisters would probably want to do some competitions or talk about sports. Alistair and the Starling triplets would be talking about gadgets. Ian and Natalie would be talking about something I would never care about. We all got along and stopped the dispute between the branches but still I was nervous.

I definitely didn't want to see Ian again. After being betrayed so many times and the little incident in Korea, I didn't want to look at him in the face. I still remember what Isabel told me back in Australia during the clue hunt. She said that Ian actually liked me and that she was sorry for his actions. I don't believe it's true. What would Ian like about me?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. They have arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long but I don't have that much time. I can't post that often because of school and my personal life. I hope you like this next part. It may seem boring (it does to me) but it's just the beginning. I'll add action once the time comes. Enjoy!**

I got up and place my book back on the shelf. I opened the door and surprised to see the Holt kids already here. It looked like Eisenhower and Mary-Todd didn't want to visit. This may be easier because now I don't have to deal with them disagreeing with my ideas.

"Amy!" Hamilton said hugging me. "It's great to see you! Where's Dan?"

"Did someone call for the Ninja Master?" Dan said appearing out nowhere. He was in his ninja costume which wasn't a surprise.

"Dan! Come on I want to show you something," Hamilton said. The two went outside to the backyard.

"Hey Reagan and Madison!" I told the twins. "How's everything?"

"Good. We're going to go to your gym to play some soccer," said Reagan. Madison and Reagan left without another word. I was about to close the door until I saw a car pull by on the parking lot. Out came the Starling triplets.

I greeted them and we all went to the living room. I felt bad for Ted and Ned. They suffered the worse from the clue hunt. Ned has constant headaches and Ted lost his eye sight. They seem to be doing well at the moment. It was great to see Sinead again. She's very helpful and kind.

"When are we going to start Amy?" Ned asked.

"Once Jonah, Natalie, and Ian come," I replied. "Come Sinead I need to show you some things in the attic."

Sinead followed me to the attic where our Command Center is located. I showed her some of the computers and she made sure everything was in place.

"What are you planning on doing Amy?" she asked.

"Training," I replied. I didn't tell her everything because it's better to explain once everyone is here.

"I know that but for what?"

"You'll see. I'll explain once everyone has arrived. Don't worry, we'll still have fun during your stay," I assured her.

The doorbell rang and through the security camera I saw that Jonah has arrived. I walked downstairs and opened the door. Jonah was his usual self, a famous teen star that's known all over the world.

"Yo Amy, how's everything?" he said.

I hugged him and said, "It's great what about you?"

"You know the usual," he said. "Luckily, my tour doesn't start until after three weeks, just enough time for the reunion. How's my little cuz, Dan?"

"He's doing great. He's with Hamilton. Come inside," I replied.

He walked inside and went towards the living room. I was just about to close the door until Ian and Natalie came.

They came out of the taxi and walked up the front steps of the door.

"Hi Natalie! Hi Ian!" I said.

"Hi," said Natalie. She didn't seem too happy that they had to use a taxi. Judging by how tired she looked I could tell that she didn't relax being in a plane with regular people. Ever since Isabel disowned them they weren't living a fancy life anymore. I felt bad for them because it's hard to go from being rich to being middle-class.

I hugged her and Ian. Ian seemed exactly the same as I seen him last time. I could tell that he hasn't changed. They were both wearing fancy clothing and compared to what everyone else is wearing they are over-dressed.

I led them inside towards the living room. I found Madison and Reagan playing soccer. I told them to come to the living room. It took me a while to find Hamilton and Dan. I first went to the backyard and didn't find them there. I found them in the attic laughing. I wondered what they were doing.

I told them to come downstairs and everyone was waiting for me to speak. I stood up and said, "As you may know the clue hunt has ended but the threat isn't gone. There's a new group looking for the Cahill's secrets. They are the Vespers."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was shocked when they heard the news. Well, everyone except Dan, he already knows about the Vespers.

We had a near death experience with a Vesper a couple months ago. We were in Switzerland and were about to die if we didn't give a Vesper named Casper the ring. This ring is what I inherited from Grace. I still don't understand why the Vespers want with it. But I kept it safe. Every since the Switzerland incident I got the ring to be around my watch. I never took off the watch and I never will. If the Vespers got their hands on it we're in big trouble.

Natalie was the first to speak up, "Who are the Vespers?"

"The Vespers are a group that wanted the Cahill serum ever since Gideon Cahill's time. Damien Vesper started all of this," I explained. "They're goal is to take over the world."

"And I thought that Cahills were hungry for power," said Jonah.

"Think of it this way Jonah," said Dan. "The Vespers make Isabel look like Mother Teresa. No offense Ian and Natalie but your mom isn't-"

"None taken Daniel" Ian interrupted. I could tell he didn't want Dan to speak no more.

I glared at Dan. Why does he have to mention Isabel? The last thing we want is the Kabra's getting mad at us.

"When are we starting training?" Hamilton asked.

"Tomorrow morning," I replied. "You guys can do whatever you want until then. Dinner will be soon."

Everyone was about to leave until I remembered, "Wait! Let me show you guys to your rooms."

After I showed everyone to their rooms I went to my room and collapsed on the bed. I needed some alone time.

I took out my iPod and hit shuffle. I listened to the song but it was impossible to focus. I was so nervous about tomorrow.

I wasn't sure about how everyone will react to the training. Each of them is different in their own way. I hope they would all get along for these three weeks.

My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Come in," I said expecting it to be Dan.

The door opened slowly.

It wasn't Dan.

It was Ian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long. I have a really bad case of writers block. I managed to write a chapter but it may seem rushed. I hope you like it! **

**Sorry if the characters seem OOC. **

* * *

Amy's POV

I got up quickly and placed my iPod on the nightstand. Of all people to come I never expected it to be Ian.

_Relax_, I told myself, _just act normal_.

"Hi Ian," I said. "May I help you with something?"

He closed the door and said, "I want to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked. I was really nervous around him. I can't believe my feelings for Ian still didn't go away. Especially after everything that happened.

He got something from behind his back. It was a present.

"I'm very sorry for everything I have done in the past," he said handing me the present. "Over the past few months I felt guilty. I kept on remembering everything I have done to you in the past. I'm sorry."

"Ian," I said. "I forgive you. And thank you for the present. But you didn't have to buy me something just for forgiveness."

He just smiled and said, "Open it."

I took off the wrappings and inside was a box of chocolates and the newest book.

"Ian, thank you! This book doesn't come out until next month! How did you get it?" I asked.

"I have my sources," he replied. "So can we be friends? Don't worry I won't betray you anymore. I promise."

"Sure," I said. He left the room and I started reading the book.

After a while Dan came in and told me it was dinner. Once he saw the chocolates he said, "So where did you get the chocolates from?"

"A friend," I replied not meeting his eyes.

"May I have some? And who is this friend? These chocolates are very expensive," he questioned.

"No you can't have some and why are you asking dweeb?"

"It's from Ian isn't it?" he said.

"No, what makes you say that," I said quickly.

"I saw him leaving your room and you seem a little too happy." He replied.

"Okay he gave it to me so what?" I asked.

"You still trust him? What if he poisoned them? You should let your brother try them for you just to be saf-"

"Nice try Dan," I interrupted him. "Come on let's go eat dinner."

Dan walked out and before he ran downstairs he yelled, "See you later Mrs. Cobra."

I yelled back, "Quit saying that!"

I sighed and walked downstairs.

Just as I was about to enter the dining room the power went out.

"What's going on?" everyone asked.

"Hang on I'm going to try to find the light switch," I said. I ran my hand on the wall trying to find the light switch. It was pitch black. I couldn't even see my own hands.

Finally I found the light switch. I flicked it on but nothing happened.

"Oh great," I said. "Dan this better not be one of your pranks."

Jonah opened the flashlight app on his phone so we could have some light.

"What's going on Ames?" Sinead asked.

"Not sure," I replied. "This is strange. We never lost power before."

Suddenly we heard the living room window shattering.

We all left the dining room and ran towards the living room. We had to rely on Jonah's phone to see.

Once we got there we didn't see anyone. All we saw was the window broken.

"We have an intruder," I whispered to the others. "Stay on guard."

Out of nowhere we heard someone screech. I couldn't tell who it was. It didn't help that everyone was panicking. Then the lights came back on.

"What was that?" Natalie said completely shocked.

"I don't know. Is everyone here?" I said.

I did a head count. The Kabras were here. The Holts, the Starling, Jonah, Nellie were here. Even Saladin was here.

Then I realized someone was missing.

My dweeb brother was kidnapped.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... Dan was kidnapped! I had to add that in the story. **

**Sorry if it sort-of sucked. I personally think I could've done better,**

**I noticed other authors had random questions, so I came up with some of my own to get to know my readers better. **

**RANDOM QUESTIONS**

**Boy or Girl?**

**Favourite food?**

**Favourite movie?**

**Favourite 39 Clues book?**

**Favourite series (other than the 39 clues)?**


End file.
